fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2012/TalixArts/Pokemon Arena 2
First of all, I'm honor to be part of the Fantendo Holiday Showcase; and I have five great games that will be out in the first half of 2013. Here is the first one. Pokémon Arena 2 is a strategy game for the 3DS due out in January 2013. The game will be the direct sequel of Pokémon Arena (back in 2010). It was revealed at TalixCon this past summer and is making a second showcase appearance. Gameplay Arena 2 will be similar to Arena (Which are akin to N64's Pokémon Stadium and Pokémon Stadium 2. In Arena 2, the goal is purely simple. Get your Pokémon and battle in multiple arenas in order to win the Cups. Earning all the cups, will give you access to compete in the Elite Fortress, the ultimate championship. Pokémon featured in this game are mostly from all past generations including Black & White and Black 2 and White 2". Unlockables in the game are legendary Pokémon from all the generations; you can access them and put them into your team by the end of the game. '' Unlike the first Arena game, there will be a storyline based on your created trainer as he/she will try to win the rare Plantium Pokeball and will eventually face off against a dangerous trainer named Cole, who was one of the greatest Arena ultimate champions. Arena Tournament When you enter each arena with 8 battles, there you must complete 4 battles; the final battle in each tournament will be the arena championship round. Arenas In the game, the six arenas that are based on the elements will return. There are two exclusive new arenas (Nightmare and Iron). An extra arena can be unlocked until you complete the Elite Fortress. * Forest Arena – Leaf Cup * Volcano Arena – Inferno Cup * Lighting Arena – Thunder Cup * Sea Arena – Wave Cup * Cloud Arena – Rain Cup * Underground Arena – Cave Cup * Nightmare Arena - Shadow Cup * Iron Arena - Steel Cup * Elite Fortress - World Cup * An extra arena can be unlocked by completing the Elite Fortress ''(Which will relate to Black and White generation) Story mode Your created character - he or she - will encounter Cole, one of the best trainers and Arena ultimate champions of all time and wants to challenge you in a time based battle. However, your battle is interrupted by the Announcer, who insists the battle should resume in the Elite Fortress and even temp the odds further by telling you, Cole, and other contestants that the grand prize is not only title of Arena Ultimate Champion but as well owner of the elusive, rare Plantium Pokeball. Tournament mode Here you can complete in a traditional tournament. All the arenas will be available to battle. Other features are the time trial tournament and create-a-tournament mode (where you can select any arena and compete in your custom-made tournament. Each custom tournament can be limited up to 20). Training Here you can train your Pokémon before the big battle and practice certain skill sets. You can also practice the time trial battles and learn the rules of the tournaments.